vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MikuFiesta
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = AlexTrip Sands (music, arrange, lyrics) * Pimienta Kast. (illust) |links = }} Background "MikuFiesta" is an original song by AlexTrip Sands, featuring Hatsune Miku. This song is the winner of the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2020 EUROPE song contest. Succeeding versions Lyrics Spanish lyrics = ¡Hey, tú! ¡Ven acá! Vamos para la MikuFiesta, que la música se presta para ponerte a vacilar. Vamos a bailar y deja atrás todas tus penas, la rumba se pone buena y no la querrás dejar pasar. Quiero que vengas a esta gran celebración, en donde el mundo completo ya tiene su invitación, hoy brillarán las estrellas y dejaremos la huella como el amor que nos llega hasta el fondo del corazón. Cuando comience la noche la banda se montará para tocar las canciones que todos escucharán, y junto a toda la gente saldrá mi voz tan potente que en todos los continentes no pararán de cantar. ¡Hey, tú! ¡Ven acá! Vamos para la MikuFiesta, que la música se presta para ponerte a vacilar. Vamos a bailar y deja atrás todas tus penas, la rumba se pone buena y no la querrás dejar pasar. (2x) Todos los sueños que tengas dentro de ti en mis canciones se cumplen, es algo que llevo en mí; las alegrías y llantos se plasmarán en mi canto, y todas esas pasiones que muchos suelen sentir. Sabes que soy japonesa y que viajo de norte a sur, domino todos los ritmos con la mejor actitud, lo que te digo no es broma, y no me importa el idioma, ♥you are special, mijn beste, ich liebe dich, mon amour... ¡Mua!♥ ...Let's go, oh がんばれ！(16x) (Coro) ¡Vamos a la MikuFiesta! Para mi gente de todos los continentes les mando todo mi amor. (Coro) ¡Vamos a la MikuFiesta! Baila conmigo, que la noche sea testigo de nuestra celebración. (Coro) ¡Vamos a la MikuFiesta! Disfruta al son de mi banda que toca pop, rock y samba; ¡Oye qué rico suena, caramba! (Coro) ¡Vamos a la MikuFiesta! Ahora que llegaste, mucho gusto en saludarte, soy 初音ミク, はじめまして！ (Coro) ¡Vamos a la MikuFiesta! (3x) |-|Official English translation = Hey you! Come here! Let's go to the MikuFiesta, That music helps you to enjoy. Let's dance and leave all your sorrows behind, The rumba gets good and you won't wanna let it go. I want you to come to this great celebration, where the whole world already has its invitation, today the stars will shine and we will leave the mark like the love that reaches us to the bottom of the heart. The band will ride when the night starts to play the songs everyone will hear and with all the people my voice will be so powerful that on all continents will not stop singing. Hey you! Come here! Let's go to the MikuFiesta, That music helps you to enjoy. Let's dance and leave all your sorrows behind, The rumba gets good and you won't wanna let it go. (2x) All the dreams that you have in you are fulfilled in my songs, it's something that I carry in me; the joys and cries and all those passions that many often feel will be reflected in my song. You know that I'm Japanese and that I travel from north to south, I master all the rhythms with the best attitude, what I tell you is no joke and I don't care about the language, ♥you are special, mijn beste, ich liebe dich, mon amour... Muack!♥ ...Let's go, oh がんばれ！(16x) (Chorus) Let's go to the MikuFiesta! I send all my love For my people from all continents. (Chorus) Let's go to the MikuFiesta! Dance with me, let the night be a witness of our celebration. (Chorus) Let's go to the MikuFiesta! Enjoy the sound of my band that plays pop, rock and samba; Hey, how nice it sounds, caramba! (Chorus) Let's go to the MikuFiesta! Now that you arrived, nice to greet you, I'm 初音ミク, はじめまして！ (Chorus) Let's go to the MikuFiesta! (3x) Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the MikuExpo Live in Europe 2020 concert. Gallery mikufiesta_reference_sheet_by_pimientakast_ddlf28a-pre.png|Character reference by Pimienta Kast. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Partially multilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Contest songs Category:Concert songs